


Every Patron needs his Architect

by Mouisanya



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Architects, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouisanya/pseuds/Mouisanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>中文译作《建筑师总被有钱的人包养》【别信</p><p> </p><p>祝贝贝生日快乐！</p><p>这个脑洞段子是压巨巨为引诱A君和阿紫写文而开的脑洞【推卸责任ing，分年上和年下两个版本。</p><p>我只是个排版的【就是把每一个字的顺序都排出来的那种排版的。。。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Every Patron needs his Architect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbell/gifts).



> 中文译作《建筑师总被有钱的人包养》【别信
> 
>  
> 
> 祝贝贝生日快乐！
> 
> 这个脑洞段子是压巨巨为引诱A君和阿紫写文而开的脑洞【推卸责任ing，分年上和年下两个版本。
> 
> 我只是个排版的【就是把每一个字的顺序都排出来的那种排版的。。。

是的，你没看错，题目是Every Patron needs his Architect，虽然按照常理来说，应该是建筑师更加需要赞助人。

 

Mocking Bird in Blue 00:27:38

\- 所以这个系列叫什么？#有钱人是大爷#么？

Dark Angel 00:28:55

\- 哈哈哈，是的，叫做#建筑师被我包养了# [emotion: laugh die] 

Snow White and the Queen 00:30:01

\- 如果Erik扒到了你们拿他开涮的话我可不管，摊手

\- 就写Charles的家族投资地产项目吧【说着考虑了起来

Mocking Bird in Blue 00:33:47

\- 这位建筑师有点儿帅，他的方案要多改几次【逻辑呢？

Agent Moira 00:35:02

\- Erik被这种改改改的业主弄疯了，于是直接摔笔去单挑，结果。。。

Mocking Bird in Blue 00:37:33

\- 结果就坠入爱河了。。。

\- 任劳任怨

Dark Angel 00:38:55

\- #见面就沦陷系列#

Agent Moira 00:40:06

\- 你。。。你好0w0,我叫Erik [emotion: shy]

Mocking Bird in Blue 00:41:29

\- 见面之后先假装高冷【内心其实已经刷满弹幕

Snow White and the Queen 00:43:03

\- 从此开始接受各种丧权辱国的修改要求

Agent Moira 00:45:47

\- 这样的情节最好是younger Erik #食物链最底层的助理建筑师N晚没睡#

Mocking Bird in Blue 00:46:51

你又younger Erik...OMG [emotion: speechless]

 

 

~~~~~我是代表年下版本开始的分格线~~~~~

 

 

Emma顶着她那用遮瑕膏完美掩饰的黑眼圈走过来告诉他们修改意见的时候，Erik正在调整商业幕墙的Revit模型。

“Erik，你怎么在做这一部分？Sean呢？”

年轻(底层)的助理建筑师一只手转动着鼠标，另一只手在键盘的各种快捷键上飞舞着，头也不抬地继续盯着电脑屏幕上那无数条间距不一的横框框竖框框，仅是歪一歪头告诉自己的女上司‘Sean已经死在了他的办公桌上’。

事实上，整个团队都已经处在断气儿的边缘，每一个人的垃圾桶里都被咖啡纸杯堆满。

“那你做的酒店那部分呢？”

“Priority,Madam. 这不是你教育我们的么？”

 

高级建筑师Emma Frost女士深吸了口气才制止自己因为被手下的毛小子教育而发飙，然后她以一种更加冷艳的姿势举起手中的一叠A3图纸。

“坏消息，男孩儿们，记得Xavier天才青少年学校这个项目吗？”

“什么？！上次汇报的时候业主不是很满意吗？这次又要干什么？”

“不是业主的意见，我们的董事Shaw认为宿舍的平面需要重新来过，他现在正在开会，今天晚一些会回来看你们的进度。”说着Emma头也不回地奔赴另一个会议。

 

“喂，这个综合体的项目要怎么办，明天就是方案汇报了？！”

男孩们的发出幼兽般的哀嚎，除了Erik。

 

他像一部不需要关机的散热良好的电脑一样：别人迟到了在办公桌上吃三明治的时候，他在细化平面图；别人爬到屋顶上抽烟摸鱼的时候，他在修正3D模型；别人在抱怨老板有多么残暴的时候，他已经开始研究这一轮的修改意见会有多大的影响。

 

“你听见了吗，Shaw今天‘晚一些’会回来看我们的进度。”已经活过来了的Sean.

“Shaw永远能比我们离开办公室的时间早那么15分钟，永远！无论我们是准点下班还是加班到凌晨4点，他的到来永远留下一堆‘业主不是这样说的’和‘你们今天都白干了’的修改意见。”这个是Alex.

“当然了，Shaw是公司老板，是学校的名誉教授，是规划局的顾问，他是大忙人，只有他的时间才是时间。”从来都是被人当做男职员来用的Angel.

“所以这次要修改些什么，Erik?”

“Erik，你要去哪里？！”

 

Erik研究完了厚厚一叠的修改意见，直接把图纸整理好，用夹子固定，然后拿着它穿过堆满材料样板的过道，越过吐出一堆废纸的晒图机，绕过宽敞光鲜地企图掩盖一切混乱真实的接待厅，来到接待贵宾的会议室门前。

他抬起腿，“哐”地一声踹开了会议室的磨砂玻璃门。

 

围坐在会议桌周围的人们纷纷抬起头来望向Erik，而Erik的双眼只是冷冷地盯着Shaw，然后精准无误地将那叠A3图纸甩到了公司董事的脸上。

“Shaw先生，请原谅我难以说服自己去称呼您为教授，身为建筑师向业主建议这样的方案，您不觉得有违职业道德么？”

Shaw依然沉浸在方才被一个小小的助理侮辱的盛怒中，还一句话都说不出来，于是Erik毫不留情地继续。

“请不要用什么‘我们有义务让业主的利益最大化’来当借口，这样的布局根本就是在设计监狱！哦不，也许用鸽子笼来形容更合适一点。”

“你！”在尊贵的客户面前被自己手下一个刚刚毕业入职不到一年的新丁如此数落，Shaw已经开始盘算如何在整个建筑界拉黑这个Eric，或者Erik了(是的，他才记不住底层职工的名字)。

“让我说完，先生，否则我们的业主会认为您代表了我们所有人的观点。”很明显Erik才不介意去领失业救济金，“这样的设计如果被采用，那么我祝贺Xavier天才青少年学校未来的学生们，他们将享受一个完全没有交流空间的居住环境，仅仅因为设计这座宿舍的建筑师认为这样的平面能提供最多的床位！”

 

会议室的空气中那21%的氧气似乎也在某种不知名的化学反应下转化成了氮气，在座的无论是建筑师还是业主方的成员，个个都觉得自己停止了呼吸。

除了此刻站在门口的Erik，和惟一背对着他坐着的那个人。

那个人从头到尾都没有转过身来看一眼突然闯入的Erik，也许是因为玻璃窗里的倒影已经让他看清这位胆大包天的年轻人。

 

“能让我看看吗，我是说，您的修改意见。”英式发音，语气和善得不像是应该出现在这个场景里的角色。

Shaw和几位高级建筑师手忙脚乱地向那个人递上那叠被Erik甩过来的A3纸，毕恭毕敬的态度与平时对待员工时的霸道形成鲜明对比。

 

Erik这时才注意到这位背对着他坐着，和站在门口的他距离不超过一米的陌生人，他有一头柔软的棕色短发，被简单地梳理出弯曲的弧度，老式的羊毛外套显得有点不太合身。

 

“哦，我以前上学是的宿舍就是这样的格局，真让人怀念。”

“Xavier先生，这真是巧合。”Shaw以为他的主张得到的肯定，虚伪的笑容再次浮现在脸上。

 

“有一天早上，我离开宿舍赶去上课，我的同学从一间间独立的房间里跑出来，和我一样，我们匆匆地打个招呼，就沉默着穿过那条看不到尽头的走廊。

“那天和很多个早上没什么不同，太阳升起，新的一天像大学生活中的每一天一样。然而那个早上又是不同的，对于那个在自己房间里自缢的学生来说，那个早上的日出是他看不到的画面。

“很多年了我都在想象，他在一个夜晚回到宿舍，独自穿过那条走廊，走廊上的每一扇门都是关闭着的，然后他打开那一排门里的其中一扇，走进去，再关上，最终一个人在那个房间里死去。”

 

Erik和所有人一样沉默了，而讲完故事的人此时将椅子转过来面对着他，一双湛蓝的大眼睛里似乎还闪着泪光。

“我想，如果他当时在回到自己的屋里之前能路过这里……”他低下头，指着Erik原本的方案中每三个房间共享一个的活动室，然后再次抬起头来望向他的眼睛，“如果当时我们聚在那里看书、谈笑，然后对他说，嘿，伙计，你今天过得怎样？也许他就不会选择那样的结局。”

 

Erik盯着那双深情的蓝眼睛，他觉得自己的心脏已经跳出了自己的胸腔。

 

 

~~~~~我是代表年下版本结束的分格线~~~~~

 

 

Mocking Bird in Blue 20:14:27

\- 那天见面之后Erik回到家后心里一定一堆小剧场 [emotion: laugh die] 

Agent Moira 20:16:06

\- 继续推销younger Erik

Snow White and the Queen 20:20:01

\- 够了，younger Erik太难套入脸了 #Erik天生就是40岁#

Mocking Bird in Blue 20:20:27

\- 哈哈哈哈~~~生下来就40岁的明星建筑师

Dark Angel 20:21:58

\- 那么再来段成熟的明星建筑师和有钱人家的小少爷？

Snow White and the Queen 20:23:04

\- 行，来个大于十岁的年龄差

\- 十岁好

Dark Angel 20:25:04

\- younger Charles的话，Charles是某地产大亨家的少爷

\- Erik是已经小有名气的建筑师，毕竟以建筑师来讲，40岁都还算是年轻

Mocking Bird in Blue 20:27:17

\- 名建筑师的设计被少爷指指点点，一怒上门算账么？

Snow White and the Queen 20:29:20

\- 都这么大年纪了还能如此血气方刚，你当他真是中二病啊

Dark Angel 20:31:06

\- 设定都不同了，相遇的模式也换一换吧

Agent Moira 20:31:38

\- 但无论哪种设定Charles都是人生赢家，好想嫁给他啊啊啊

Snow White and the Queen 20:33:42

\- 喂喂喂，这是CP粉聊天室，玛丽苏请自重 [emotion: anger]

 

 

~~~~~我是代表年上版本开始的分格线~~~~~

 

 

Sean在和事务所的同事讨论安妮海瑟薇的新电影时一个没注意，顺嘴就说成了Erik wears Prada，从此他们的老板 -- 40 under 40榜上有名的建筑师Erik Lehnsherr在公司内部的旧绰号Detail就被换成了Prada男模。

 

Detail来自另外一个故事，这位随时待机的工作狂是个Ludwig Mies Van de Rohe式的建筑师，废话一句没有，但浑身上下散发着德裔现代主义大师的名言：Devil lives in detail.

 

在那部Erikwears，哦不，Devil wears Prada的电影里面有一个镜头是这样的，秘书接到报信的电话，转过头来惊恐地冲着办公室里大喊She's coming back! 然后姑娘们纷纷如临大敌，换鞋子的换鞋子，化妆的化妆，女王走进办公室的20几米路上，就已经慢条斯理地公布了10几件事情要做。

Lehnsherr &Associates建筑师事务所的助理建筑师们看了这个镜头，纷纷流下理解的泪水。

 

“Alex，昨天修改好的平面图请全部打印出来，A3，横向，1:200，记得缩放线宽，8号线型的灰度是75%。我会在37分钟之内回到办公室。”

“Sean，记得去会议室布置好投影仪和网络会议用的笔电，11点准时拨给业主，哦，对了，图纸先不要传过去。”

“Angel，叫上那家防火板的供应商这周四一起去现场，别忘带上打火机，让他们亲眼看看那个声称是‘通过了B级测试’的防火板如何被点着。”

……

 

这一天，事务所的早晨和往日没有任何不同，Erik从电梯厅出来走到自己办公室的路上已经安排好了足够每个人忙乎一天的任务，然后不出意外地看到秘书Emma早已在他办公室门口静候。

“下午来面试的人选，Erik。”她把手上的文件交给‘Prada男模’。

Erik一边打开办公室的门一边就已经开始翻阅名单，没看几眼就眉头紧蹙。

“Xavier家的少爷要来面试这件事是谁同意的？他们是我们最大的客户，利益冲突这几个单词不会拼吗？”

HR女王表示不关她事。

“CharlesXavier，哥伦比亚建筑系本科的一等荣誉毕业生，我在打印他简历的时候不小心忘了去拿，现在全公司都知道他长什么样子了。”

 

Erik Lehnsherr，30+，已婚(和建筑)勿扰，信奉‘一个优秀的建筑师首先必须是一个优秀的公关’，在看了Charles Xavier的相片之后，默默地没再提出反对意见。

……

 

下午面试开始之前Erik刚刚和一个拖欠设计费很久的业主过完招，浑身带着煞气走进了会议室，一想到那么长的面试名单，大脑里那个负责发射负面情绪的组件就被他强行关机了。

 

偏偏来面试的尽是些奇奇怪怪的人，有刚一毕业就漫天开价却不知道自己的作品集根本惨不忍睹的，还有工作了三年就想直接来当他老板的。

这个行业到底怎么了？名为Erik Lehnsherr的完美工作机器又开始发出负能量满格的警报。

 

所以当Charles Xavier走进来的时候，Erik有点不太相信自己的眼睛。

Xavier家的少爷并没有像大多数刚毕业的学生那样故意用职业的装扮来掩饰稚嫩，在整洁得体的正装下愈发显得书卷气浓重。

 

“你未来五年之内的职业规划是什么？”Erik仔细地翻阅着他的作品集，坐在他身边的Emma惊讶地睁大了双眼看向他—— 这好像应该是最后一个问题，您怎么放到一开始就问了？

 

Charles也似乎也觉得有点意外，但他大方地笑着说：“我还不想这么快决定，因为，毕竟我对学术领域的研究也很感兴趣。”

 

“也许你更适合研究方向。”Erik话出口之后才发觉好像有点不妥，“哦，对不起，我的意思不是说，你不应该来面试一份设计事务所的工作，只是……我从你最后一年的设计方案中看出了某些……怎么说呢，潜质。我们对建筑的DNA化的研究到今天为止依然停留在表层。”

“哦，是的，Lehnsherr先生，那还只是个雏形，毕竟，我需要在一个学期内完成的是一个设计方案，而不是纯粹的研究。”

 

早已习惯了每天围绕着业主、政府部门、承建商和各类顾问的资深（苦逼）建筑师Erik瞬间被带回了N（此处消声）年前的学生时代，那时的生活没有不断更改的任务书，没有繁琐的审批程序，没有总在想着法子偷工减料的承建商和一大群吵起来然后望向你等你做决定的顾问……

 

Emma善意地打断了两人越来越深入的纯学术讨论，提醒Erik他等一会儿还有另一个电话会议需要参加，而现在这场面试已经严重超时了。

 

“您还有别的问题吗？”她用眼神暗示Erik。

“哦，还有最后一个问题。”Erik把Charles的作品集还给他，靠回椅背上，还舒服地翘起了二郎腿，“你觉得我看上去像是多大岁数？”

 

Charles眨了眨那双蓝色的大眼睛，被咬得鲜红的嘴唇绽开一个淘气的笑容。

“45岁？”

 

Emma翻个了大大的白眼。

 

 

~~~~~我是代表年上版本结束的分格线~~~~~

 

 

Agent Moira 02:59:46

\- 所以，天生40岁的建筑师老万就又老了5岁[emotion: laugh die] 

Dark Angel 03:00:22

\- 年上年下都有了不如把同岁也写出来吧

Mocking Bird in Blue 03:01:39

\- 嘿，同岁的话和现实有什么区别，他俩本来就是同班同学啊！！！RPS我吃不消

Snow White and the Queen 03:02:03

\- Mocking bird吃不消RPS? 别逼我扒你马甲

Mocking Bird in Blue 03:03:20

\- No!!!女王不能这样对我，否则我再也不分享Charles的GPS定位了！

Dark Angel 03:04:51

\- 我闻到了八卦的味道，Mocking Bird大大看来是知道真相的。

\- 写写写啊

Snow White and the Queen 03:06:38

\- 同岁的话是同学，在学校就较劲争夺第一的位置，结果毕业Erik才发现Charles是可恶的有钱人，直接开了家地产公司让Erik做设计。

Agent Moira 03:07:56

\- 哈哈哈哈，搞了半天还是被包养。

Dark Angel 03:08:02

\- 等等我看到有人po了个脑洞，是建筑系学生AU啊！！！

 

[系统通知]用户：Ludwig Mies Van de Rohe 登陆 03:10:01

 

Mocking Bird in Blue 03:10:14

\- 妈妈咪呀，谁放他进来的？！！！快关群！！！！！

Ludwig Mies Van de Rohe 03:12:04

\- 蓝色的Mocking Bird小姐，你哥让你赶快睡觉。

Snow White and the Queen 03:13:45

\- 我可什么也没说【逃

Ludwig Mies Van de Rohe 03:12:04

\- 顺便一提，正确的版本你哥已经写好了，我们俩之间的竞争准确地来说在本科毕业时就结束了。

\- 那之后我读的是March，而你哥哥选择了Mphil开始转攻研究领域，之后的事情你应该都知道。

Mocking Bird in Blue 03:10:14

\- ……

Agent Moira 03:10:15

\- ……

Dark Angel 03:10:16

\- ……

Snow White and the Queen 03:10:17

\- ……

 

~~~~~我是代表同岁版本请直接去fo查大大的完结线~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> 贝鲁生日快乐！#查查总是赢家#


End file.
